pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Pikachu (Character)
' Captain Pikachu' is a Kiken region-based superhero under the partially-secret identity of Kanto-born trainer Tyler Watson. He was hired by Director Howard Hopper to be part of the PPP and the P-Squad. History "Tyler! How is this possible! You in my laboratory at 11 a.m. to pick your pokémon? You're just as unpunctual as Ash!" ''- Professor Oak -'' Tyler was born in Pallet Town and after turning 10 just as his neighbour Ash Ketchum he got late to Professor Oak's laboratory to pick his pokémon starter, luckily for him he had a Pikachu that he gave to him as his starter. Before reaching any Pokémon gym, Tyler took a road that lead him to the Pikachu village, after passing some time with them he left and proceeded to cross the river with a log used as a bridge, but while he was crossing the log suddenly rolled making him lose the balance and falling down to the river. After he was rescued by the pikachus, Tyler was taken to unconscious to the land, he wasn't breathing and his heart stopped beating, his pikachu tried applying it's Thunder Shock to him several times but it didn't work, desperate but unable to give up, Tyler's pikachu asked all the pikachus to do a Thunder Shock together as a last try to revive him, they finally executed a collective Thunder Shock that finally ended waking up Tyler and bringing him back to life. Tyler and Pikachu soon arrived to Cerulean City where they challenged Gym Leader Misty, but unexplainably Tyler started emanating electric rays that made Misty think for a second he was cheating, Tyler didn't even know why he was making thiunderbolts until after the battle he started alanazing that the Pikachu's collective Thunder Shock gave him a superpower to emanate electricity. 17 years later and after competing in several leagues, Tyler finally arrived to Kiken region where he became a champion of the league, but just before returning home to celebrate he discovered that Team Rocket moved their headquarters to Ivory City and decided to take advantage of his electric powers to become a superhero and save the pokémon and people, after his celebration party at home the recent news about Team Rocket's attacks motivated Tyler to go back to Kiken and protect the pokémon and people as Captain Pikachu. He was later hired by Director Howard Hopper to join the PPP and The P-Squad. Weapons * Pika-Helmet: Despite it's actually a soft hat that partially covers Tyler's head, he calls it "helmet" because it brings him protection not only to his identity but also to his face's most delicate parts due to the shock-resistant fabric and the two ears that amortiguate every shock on his head. Due to Tyler's relatively weak electric powers, the Pika-Helmet has two amplifiiers that simulate pikachu's cheeks to increase Captain Pikachu's shock power and makes it them more aggressive to his enemies. Superpowers * Thundershock: The same attack performed by Pikachus. Category:The P-Squad Category:Main characters Category:PPP members Category:Superheroes